Deja que las cosas pasen
by juli.dr
Summary: Aveces las cosas no resultan como las planeas y aunque no tengas nada puedes ser feliz, eso fue lo que aprendió Santana después de cuatro años de experiencias en la preparatoria. One Shot Quinntana.


Nunca me he caracterizado por ser alguien que aspire a muchas cosas, durante un tiempo mi mayor aspiración fue la grandeza, pero después de vivir un poco y con lo todo lo que paso en los últimos años, me di cuenta que no era en verdad lo que quería, lo único que deseaba era ser feliz aunque eso significara no tener nada.

Cuando empecé la preparatoria me propuse ser la mayor perra de toda la escuela, por eso me inscribí al campamento de verano para pertenecer al equipo de las porristas, para nadie era un secreto que ser una porrista te proporcionaba una serie de privilegios y si quería lograr mi meta tenía que ser nombrada capitana, crear una reputación y mantenerla, pero el camino fue difícil. Aunque eso no significaba que todas las aspirantes eran competencia, porque hay que admitirlo, lo que Santana López quiere lo obtiene y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda competir con eso, pero había una rubia en especial que lograba sacar lo peor de mí, Quinn Fabray, miss señorita perfección, la que nunca hace nada malo, chica de Dios, según ella la próxima capitana de las porristas y aunque me doliera admitirlo, la cara más bonita que haya visto en mi vida. Ella era la única persona que considere mi mayor enemiga, ella tenía todas las facultades para competir conmigo, tenía bastante confianza en todo lo que hacía, era bastante elástica para hacer los movimientos imposibles que las rutinas de Sue exigían y sabia como liderar, a veces me hacía sentir insegura de mis propias habilidades y no podía evitar odiarla por ese hecho.

Pese al montón de arpías que habían en el campamento, Brittany Pierce fue la excepción, ella era dulce y cariñosa, vivía en su propio mundo y no le buscaba el mal a nadie, en poco tiempo de conocerla me di cuenta que solo le gustaba bailar y que las porristas le ofrecían esa oportunidad, por eso decidió unirse, tenía una manera distinta de ver las cosas y por alguna razón no pude evitar sentir una conexión con ella, querer protegerla de todos los peligros del mundo para que ella pudiera ser feliz con lo que su mente le daba a entender. Britt fue mi única amiga al inicio del campamento, no nos separábamos al menos que fuera necesario, podíamos hablar libremente de todo lo que quisiéramos sin preocuparnos por lo que pensaría la una de la otra, no había perjuicios y ella creaba un espacio en el cual no tenía ese sentimiento de que todo fuera una lucha constante en una guerra por el poder, me traía paz y tranquilidad. Aun así mi tranquilidad no duro mucho, Britt era muy buena haciendo amigos, no le costaba nada hablar con las personas y ser honesta con ellas, por eso de alguna forma Quinn termino siendo amiga de ella y ya que yo era la mejor amiga de Britt, ella quería que también fuera la de Quinn, pero me resultaba imposible.

Mi relación con Quinn fue complicada, no nos tolerábamos, enfrente de Britt nos ignorábamos para evitar alguna pelea que pudiera deprimirla, pero cuando ella no estaba los enfrentamientos eran casi imposibles de evitar, nos dejábamos bien claro el hecho de que no nos agradábamos, ambas queríamos el puesto de capitana y era el mayor impedimento para poder siquiera empezar una amistad, pero con el tiempo y con tanta insistencia por parte de Britt, las cosas cambiaron, de vez en cuando Quinn y yo intercambiábamos palabras como si fuéramos personas normales, sin insultos o desprecio en la voz, una vez nos tocó organizar la pista de entrenamiento a las dos solas y lo que al principio fue un silencio incomodo, en el cual cada una hacia sus deberes, se convirtió en una batalla de lodo, llena de risas y de una comodidad entre las dos que ninguna creía posible, desde ese incidente nuestra relación cambio un poco, ya podíamos hablar con normalidad, Britt, Quinn y yo nos volvimos inseparables, de alguna forma tres personas tan diferentes como lo éramos las tres, logramos forjar una amistad, gobernamos el campamento y junto a eso nació una promesa de que también gobernaríamos la escuela.

El verano termino y las clases empezaron, Quinn fue nombrada la capitana del equipo de las porristas, al principio no pude evitar sentir envidia porque ella consiguiera la posición que tanto quería, pero con el tiempo me dio igual, entendí que ser capitana no era un requisito para lograr mi cometido, solo era un plus, así que me convertí en la mano derecha de Quinn mientras que Britt era la encargada de mantenernos unidas, cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles y la tensión crecía entre Quinn y yo, Britt era la que lograba aliviar la situación con sus comentarios y su ternura, éramos una amistad algo extraña pero de alguna manera funcional y gracias a eso, fue que logramos gobernar la escuela en nuestro primer año, claro hasta que aparecieron los hombres en el mapa, al terminar el año, Finn Hudson, un idiota que de alguna forma logro ser el Quarterback del equipo de futbol, empezó a insistirle a Quinn para que saliera con él y mientras el intentaba llevarla a la cama, su amigo, Puck, trataba de llevarme a mí. Desde que tengo memoria nunca presente mucho interés por los hombres, mi madre decía que era porque todavía no estaba en la edad, pero muy dentro de mi pensaba que era algo más, aunque decidí no darle mucha importancia, por eso cuando Puck empezó a insistir, él pobre no tuvo ningún chance. A las pocas semanas me entere que Quinn decidió salir con Finn y que Britt estaba saliendo con algún descerebrado del equipo de futbol, sentí un vacío en mi corazón, como si fuera la única destinada a estar sola, así que como es común en mí, cuando una emoción fuerte me golpea como la soledad o la envidia, actuó sin pensar, así que acepte salir con Puck y al poco tiempo perdí mi virginidad con él. Acostarme con Puck no fue la gran cosa, no sentí nada y posiblemente porque no fue especial, solo fue sexo o tal vez era porque Puck me causaba repulsión, pero ese sentimiento de asco me asustaba, muy dentro de mi esperaba que solo fuera por Puck y que no fuera por todos los hombres, porque en donde fuera por causa del ultimo, estaría en graves problemas.

Las vacaciones volvieron a llegar, Quinn y Finn formalizaron su relación, por algún razón no los toleraba, no podía verlos juntos, no podía creer que alguien como Quinn se mostrara interesada en un bueno para nada como Finn, la sola idea me causaba nauseas, Quinn merecía algo mejor, aunque al fin de cuentas, no era de mi incumbencia, era la vida de ella y ella vera como la arruina, ese pensamiento fue el que hizo que nos alejáramos un poco, si bien las tres aun teníamos las noches de chicas y perdíamos el tiempo como siempre, algo no se sentía igual, algo había cambiado, Quinn pasaba casi todo el día con Finn mientras que Britt y yo nos la pasábamos solas en la casa, tanto tiempo a solas con Britt me provoco un extraño sentimiento, cuando hablábamos solo me fijaba en sus labios y no podía evitar preguntarme en el cómo se sentiría besarlos, sus abrazos de amistad erizaban mi piel y hacían mi corazón palpitar de una manera inusual, empecé a sentir celos cada vez que Britt hablaba con un chico y lo peor de todo, empecé a cuestionarme mi sexualidad. Terminando las vacaciones sucedió el hecho más maravilloso y a la vez aterrador de mi vida, Britt y yo nos besamos, empezó como una noche normal de chicas, una en la que Quinn no asistió, estábamos viendo películas de Disney y hablando de cosas sin sentido, cuando entre tantas cosas empezamos una pelea de almohadas, yo era fuerte, pese a mi tamaño, tenía una fuerza que podía competir con la de cualquier hombre y que se incrementó con los entrenamientos inhumanos de Sue, pero Britt era más grande y poseía casi la misma fuerza, lo que género que perdiera el equilibrio y que de alguna forma ella callera encima mío, nuestras caras quedaron a escasos centímetros, mis ojos se posaron en sus labios, fue como si Britt leyera mi mente, ella me sonrió y cerro la distancia entre las dos, conectando nuestros labios y permitiéndome sentir la suavidad de sus labios, generando mariposas en mi estómago y acelerando mi corazón, ese beso lo fue todo para mí.

El comienzo del segundo año empezó con un ambiente de tensión, pese al beso Britt seguía portándose de la misma manera amistosa conmigo, pero yo no podía disimular mucho mis sentimientos, mi mente estaba revuelta, estaba aterrada de saber que tenía sentimientos por Britt, mi mejor amiga, una chica, se supone que debería estar saliendo con hombres, tener sentimientos por ellos, pero no lo hacía, no quería saber absolutamente nada sobre ellos, pero vivía en Lima/Ohio, fue criada en una familia católica y conservadora, no era posible que tuviera sentimientos por una mujer, no estaba bien, no era correcto. Como si eso no fuera suficiente mi amistad con Quinn ya no era la misma, si bien, aun nos juntábamos las tres de vez en cuando para mantener las apariencias, cada una tenía sus propios problemas y teníamos lidiar con eso, nos apartamos y el temor de aceptar que posiblemente fuera lesbiana, me llevo a salir con Puck y no solo con él, me acosté con cada uno de los miembros del equipo de futbol, por supuesto menos con Finn y con él chico asiático, que por alguna razón no callo ante el encanto López, todo para ver si con alguno de ellos me sentía cómoda y si alguno me agradaba, pero no funciono, todos me generaron repulsión, para lo único que sirvió fue para mantener las apariencias, para que nadie sospechara, pero para nada más, ahora tenía un secreto que me aterraba que se llegara a descubrir.

El años transcurrió y un motón de cosas extrañas empezaron a suceder, lo primero fue que nos unimos al club Glee, lo cual fue por culpa de Quinn y su insistencia en mantener vigilado a la morsa de su novio, lo segundo y tal vez lo que más me dolió, fue que Quinn quedara embarazada de nadie más y nadie menos que el mujeriego de Puckerman, cuando digo que me dolió no fue por el hecho de que mi "novio" me haya engañado, sino porque Quinn arruinara su vida al acostarse con él, me causo enojo, depresión, angustia y un sin fin de emociones que no sabía describir, pero predominaba el enojo, un enojo hacia Puck por haberse aprovechado de Quinn, un enojo hacia Quinn por ser tan estúpida y cometer un error tan grande, un enojo conmigo misma por que no debería sentirme tan enojada por las cosas que hiciera Quinn, no después de la distancia que habíamos tomado y no cuando por alguna razón se mezclaba con un punzón en el corazón, que me generaba dolor, solo por saber que Quinn ya no sería más una niña de mami y papi, sino que ahora sería una madre y se hiciera o no cargo del niño o niña que fuera a nacer, las cosas serían diferentes, y lo tercero es que Britt y yo empezamos a tontear un poco, algo así como una relación, para aclarar mis dudas, me di cuenta que en definitiva me gustaban la mujeres, pero aún no estaba lista para salir del closet, no después de todo lo que molestaban al gay de la escuela, un tal Kurt, no me sentía capaz de soportar tanta humillación y burlas, el objetivo de ser porrista era para poder evitar todo eso.

Las cosas con Britt no funcionaron, si quería a Britt pero no la amaba, todos los sentimientos que tuve por ella al principio solo fueran una manifestación de que mi gay se estaba mostrando, estaba curiosa y Britt solo me saco de la curiosidad, pero ella era muy libre y repartía amor hacia todo el mundo, no podía ser comprometida a una sola persona y eso sin contar el hecho de que al parecer le gustaba el chico en sillas de rueda, Artie, así que decidimos acabar nuestra "relación" y de esa forma al principio del tercer año de preparatoria ya no era la misma chica confidente con ganas de gobernar la escuela, ahora solo quería mantenerme al margen y concentrarme en mi futuro, no iba a permitir que la preparatoria me marcara para siempre.

Un día tuve que ir a la biblioteca para realizar un trabajo para la clase de historia, aunque no lo parecía, siempre fui muy responsable con mis estudios, tenía excelente notas en todas las materias que veía, pero ninguna me llamaba la atención, cuando entre al lugar, de alguna forma mi atención se centró en una persona que estaba tan solo a unas mesas de la entrada, mi mayor sorpresa fue cuando logre identificarla, era Quinn, no había hablado con ella desde el embarazo, sí, estuve presente cuando tuvo al bebé, una hermosa niña, tal vez la más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida después de su madre, pero después de eso, nunca le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra a Quinn desde el felicitaciones y la media sonrisa que le di en el hospital, sé que dio su bebé en adopción, pero no he sabido más de su vida desde entonces. Me senté en a una silla de distancia de ella, no me había dado cuenta pero hasta entonces, extrañaba hablar con Quinn, los tiempos aquellos en el campamento y las noches de chicas en las que no hacíamos nada. Ella estaba concentrada en su libro, estaba leyendo algo relacionado con mi trabajo de historia, tal vez los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo para dejar la misma tarea, no pude evitar quedar mirándola, aún seguía siendo tan bella como lo recordaba, no parecía que hubiera tenido un bebé hace tan solo unos meses, estaba en forma, su rostro aún se veía angelical, si no supiera la verdad juraría que aún era la misma Quinn que conocí en el campamento.

-¿se te perdió algo?-me dijo sin apartar la mirada del libro

-tu-le conteste

Después de eso, me levante de la mesa y me fui a buscar un libro para empezar mi trabajo, era verdad lo que dije, si había perdido algo, una amiga, desde que las cosas con Britt no funcionaron, no habíamos vuelto a tener la relación alegre que una vez tuvimos, sí, aun éramos amigas, pero ella le prestaba más atención a Artie de lo que me prestaba a mí, no la culpo, ya no soy nadie interesante, así que tal vez recuperar una amiga de la cual me aleje por tonta en vez de apoyarla, fuera una mejor opción para no sentirme sola. La tarde y la semana trascurrió con normalidad, cada día regresaba a la biblioteca, había descubierto que Quinn se la pasaba ahí casi todo el tiempo, tal vez había perdido al rumbo al igual que yo, ya no tenía una meta que perseguir o al menos no una que se aplicara para la preparatoria, no nos hablábamos, era como regresar a nuestra relación del campamento antes de Britt, siempre me sentaba en la misma mesa que ella y la observaba casi todo el tiempo, de vez en cuando me concentraba en los deberes que se supone iba a hacer, pero la mayoría del tiempo admiraba su belleza, hace tiempo había aceptado mi gusto por las mujeres y desde Britt me permitía apreciarlas un poco más, detallarlas y dejarme perder en la belleza que cada mujer tiene, vi bastantes tipos de belleza, el verano antes de empezar el tercer año me la pase viajando por el país, más que todo para despejar mi mente desde lo de Britt, pero tenía ojos y también tengo buen gusto así que tuve uno que otro desliz con varias chicas sexys que conocía en los bares que visitaba en cada ciudad, pero pese a todo eso, Quinn se las arreglaba para tener una belleza tan deslumbradora que desde el primer momento que la vi, en aquel campamento de verano en nuestro primer año, no pude evitar apreciar.

Al mes de realizar la misma rutina, al fin deje un poco el temor y volví a hablarle, Quinn de vez en cuando me contestaba pero la mayoría del tiempo me ignoraba, la entendía, la abandone cuando más me necesitaba, quedo embarazada a los 15 años y lo único que hice fue ignorarla, enojarme con ella y romper nuestra amistad, tuvo que depender de los perdedores del club Glee para salir adelante, porque las que suponían que eran sus amigas no hicieron nada para estar a su lado, tiene todos los motivos para ser indiferente conmigo, para odiarme y soy consciente de mis errores, por eso, una tarde decidí disculparme con ella, no en la biblioteca, no era el lugar más indicado, logre encontrarla cuando se dirigía a su casa y acorralarla para hablar con ella, me disculpe por absolutamente todo, en parte por arrepentimiento y en parte por egoísta, en verdad me sentía mal por haber abandonado a Quinn de esa manera, pero a la vez no quería estar sola y arreglar la situación con ella era como matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-lamento haberme alejado de la manera que lo hice, lamento no haberte apoyado durante el embarazo, sé que he sido un fracaso como amiga, sé que no merezco que me perdones, pero la verdad es que me siento sola y te extraño.

Nunca en mi vida me había disculpado con alguien, era una orgullosa que desconocía siquiera la palabra disculpa, pero eso fue hace tiempo, ya no era la misma perra ambiciosa de hace unos dos años, ahora era solo una lesbiana enclosetada, aterrorizada de que algún día alguien se enterara y que no quería quedarse sola.

-¿es solo por eso, Santana?, dejas de hablarme por casi un año, me das la espalda cuando más te necesitaba y vuelves a hablarme solo… ¿Por qué te sientes sola?, olvídalo, las cosas no son tan fáciles-me respondió con tanta ira que hasta la fecha no lo he podido olvidar.

-mira, sé que me odias, pero en ver…

-no te odio, Santana, estoy enojada y dolida, pero no te odio-me dijo con un tono más calmado-pero no doy un muñeco de compañía, no puedes venir a buscarme solo porque Brittany ya no está. ¿Te sientes sola?, bueno pues imagina lo que se sientes estará embarazada, que tu padre te deshonre y te eche de la casa, vivir en la casa de una persona que conocías hace menos de un año pero que resulto de mayor apoyo que tu mejor amiga-no me dio la oportunidad de decirle algo más, cuando se apartó de mi bruscamente y se alejó.

Me sentía horrible, lo que me dijo Quinn sirvió para darme cuenta de la horrible persona que era. Deje de ir a la biblioteca, estaba segura de que Quinn ya no me quería volver a ver, ya la había presionado mucho, ahora solo me quedaba continuar con mi vida, ya no era porrista, incluso había dejado el club Glee, no me quedaba nada, no tenía nada y ya no era nadie.

Los meses pasaron, Britt seguía hablando conmigo, estando presente como mi amiga, de vez en cuando trataba de animarme, pero no funcionaba mucho y después de un tiempo ella regresaba a su burbuja con el novio de turno, no me mal entiendan, adoro a Britt, pero en esos momentos necesitaba a mi amiga. Con el tiempo empecé a caminar para llegar a mi casa, ya que no podía pasarme las tardes en la biblioteca por temor de ver a Quinn, empecé a caminar, en ocasiones llegaba directo a la casa y en otros casos me detenía en algún parque cercano para apreciar las cosas, veía a los niños divertirse en el parque, todo era solo risas y diversión, me sentía nostálgica y deseaba regresar a esa edad donde la mayor preocupación era que sirvieran vegetales en la comida, me perdía tratando de recordar cuando fue la última vez que sonreí, cuando fue la última vez que sentí felicidad, pero el solo recuerdo se sentía tan lejano que posiblemente haya sido en muchos años. Una tarde que regresaba a la casa, decidí tomar mis típicos desvíos y sentarme en la banca de un parque para observar a los niños, pero el tiempo paso, la oscuridad llego y yo nada que me retiraba del lugar, no estaba segura de que hora era, solo sé que no me importaba, ya no tenía nada por lo que pelear, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con mi vida una vez me graduara, no tenía futuro, no tenía amigos, me sentía vacía y solo tenía ganas de llorar, cosa que hice, llore en silencio, lágrimas y lágrimas salían de mis ojos, trataba de controlarlas pero me resultaba imposible, solo seguían saliendo, me sentía desconsolada y lloraba aún más, hasta que sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro, me gire rápidamente y con algo de brusquedad para ver al dueño de la mano, lo que vi aun me sorprende, era Quinn, estaba ahí de pie al lado mío con un pañuelo extendido en mi dirección, ¿Quién cargaba un pañuelo en estos días?.

-nunca te había visto llorar-me dijo en un tono bajo

-hace tiempo que no había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo-tome el pañuelo que me extendía y me limpie un poco las lagrimas

-lamento la forma en que me comporte hace unos meses, no fue la mejor manera de aceptar una disculpa

-no tienes por qué disculparte, tienes todos los motivos para no perdonarme y haber dicho lo que dijiste, no merezco tu perdón…-tuve que hacer una pausa, sentía un nudo en la garganta, como si fuera a llorar otra vez-no he sido una buena amiga, nunca lo fui y ahora que lo pienso me parece absurda la idea de tratar de reconciliarnos, después de todo lo que hice y sabiendo que mereces algo mejor-las lágrimas volvían a escurrirse de mis ojos, odiaba mostrarme tan débil, sentirme tan débil-ugh lamento que me veas así-trate de limpiarme las lágrimas una vez más y contenerlas, pero era inútil.

-todos tenemos nuestros momentos, a veces sentimos que no hay nada por lo que luchar, que estamos solos en el mundo y que no le importamos a nadie-ella tomo asiento a mi lado, la proximidad de su cuerpo con el mío era escasa, pero se sentía bien tener a alguien a mi lado después de aguantar tanto tiempo el espacio vacío- Cuando tuve a Beth me sentí completa una vez más, tenía a alguien a quien amar, a alguien que fue parte de mí, que se creó en mí y que vino de mí, todo lo que tuve que pasar en el embarazo se volvió un lejano recuerdo reemplazado por la felicidad de cargar a Beth en mis brazos, pero yo no la podía hacer feliz, solo soy una adolescente, sin título, sin trabajo, con una madre borracha. No podía criarla…-para este punto la voz de Quinn empezó a quebrarse y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos-darla en adopción fue la decisión más difícil pero a la vez la más acertada de mi vida, aunque eso significara estar sola, perder a mi hija y sentir un inmenso vacío en mi corazón.

Sabía que dar a su hija en adopción no había sido fácil, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se sentía después del tiempo, la vida daba unos giros bastante curiosos, nosotras pensamos que seriamos las líderes del colegio, a las que todo el mundo temería, admiraría y desearía, que cuando nos graduáramos nuestras hazañas quedarían grabadas para siempre en los pasillos de la escuela, pero esa idea solo nos duró un año, la realidad es distinta.

-estamos tan arruinadas-para mi sorpresa, después de tanto tiempo la escuche reír.

Después de ese encuentro nuestra relación cambio un poco, empezamos a hablar por medio de mensajes de texto, nos sentábamos de vez en cuando a almorzar y caminábamos juntas hacia la casa, nuestra amistad fue rehaciéndose poco a poco, ya no me sentía sola, logre salir de mi estado de depresión, estar con Quinn era suficiente, incluso empecé a sonreír, a veces de las cosas que hablábamos no tenían sentido, y terminábamos riéndonos de lo tontas que podíamos llegar a ser. No solo las cosas con ella mejoraron, Birtt volvió a aparecer en el mapa, si bien la relación de las tres no era tan fuerte como lo fue en un principio en el campamento, al menos esta vez íbamos por buen camino, Quinn y yo no competíamos y Britt no tenía que hacer la función del eje de equilibrio para que nuestra relación funcionara, habíamos madurado de alguna forma, ya no nos unía la popularidad, solo el deseo de no estar solas.

-deberían regresar al club glee, nos hacen falta-comento Britt una tarde normal

-no lo sé Britt, creo que es un poco tarde para eso-le conteste sin importancia

-a mí no me molestaría regresar, yo también los extraño-contesto Quinn, cosa que no me extraño al fin y al cabo el club Glee fue su familia durante todo el embarazo, cosa que ni Britt ni yo fuimos capaces de hacer, a pesar de que también éramos parte del club.

-aunque podríamos intentar-dije dándole una sonrisa a Quinn

El resto del año nos la pasamos disfrutando de los momentos en el club glee, soportando a la diva de Rachel, defendiendo y apoyando a cada uno de los miembros que tenía un problema, practicando para las nacionales y descubriéndonos a nosotros mismos. Aunque no lo admitiera esta vez aprecie más al club Glee de lo que lo hice la primera vez que me uní, ya no me sentía sola y aunque fuera un proceso lento había recuperado la confianza en mí, incluso empecé a competir por los solos para las competencias semanales y para ver si lograba una mayor participación en las nacionales, aunque perdimos de todas maneras, las cosas empezaron a cambiar para bien y casi terminando el año decidí ser valiente y admitir mi sexualidad.

Faltaban pocas semanas para terminar el años escolar, las primeras personas con las que hable fueron mis padres, no quería que se enteraran por los chismoso de la escuela, los espere hasta que llegaran a la casa de noche, siempre tuve una buena relación con mis padres ellos podían trabajar mucho pero siempre me hacían sentir su amor y su cariño, pero no podía adivinar su reacción cuando les contara la verdad, para mi suerte fueron comprensivos, incluso bromistas con la situación, yo que con el tiempo me había alejado de Dios y todo lo relacionado con él, no pude evitar agradecerle por los maravillosos padres que tenía, ahora solo me quedaba decirle a mi abuelita pues ella era un cuento aparte. Después de mis padres lo admití frente al club Glee, todos estaban presentes, Britt ya sabía, así que se mostró enérgica y feliz cuando se lo dije a todos, en parte los motivos por los cuales no funciono mi relación con Britt, fue por mi temor a que descubrieran mi sexualidad, pero ahora ya no tenía nada que temer, los demás miembros se lo tomaron muy bien, todos me mostraron su apoyo y me ofrecieron protección, Kurt parecía peculiarmente feliz por la idea de no ser el único gay en la escuela, pero la que en verdad me preocupaba su opinión era Quinn, pero una vez más le agradecí a Dios, porque ella fue la primera en abrazarme y en decir que se sentía orgullosa de mi.

Las cosas con mi abuelita fueron diferentes, ella no acepto la idea de que yo amara a las mujeres de la forma en que debía amar a los hombres, me rechazo, me dijo que no me quería volver a ver y me rompió el corazón, en parte me lo esperaba, mi abuelita era supremamente conservadora, durante un tiempo no pude evitar pensar que todo era mi culpa, pero Quinn me convenció de lo contrario, me animo y estuvo a mi lado todas las noches en las que no pude evitar llorar antes el dolor de ser deshonrada por mi abuelita.

En vacaciones la familia de Britt decidió viajar, por lo que solo fuimos Quinn y yo durante el verano, tal vez fue mejor así, nos divertíamos y pasábamos todo el tiempo juntas, era como regresar a las vacaciones antes de empezar el segundo año de preparatoria, pero con una rubia diferente y aun así no había punto de comparación, adoraba a Britt pero amaba pasar tiempo a solas con Quinn, porque de esa forma la conocía más, ya sabía que era una fanática de la lectura, pero no pensé que llegara a extremos, su habitación había cambiado radicalmente desde la última vez que estuve ahí, ahora tenía más estanterías donde guardar sus libros, los cuales eran miles y miles, no me extrañaba que fuera tan inteligente y que supiera un poco de todo, con todo lo que leía podía considerarla una enciclopedia, pero me encantaba que fuera así, porque cuando hablaba de sus libros y los comparaba con alguna mala adaptación en película, se emocionaba y por un segundo parecía como si volviera a ser aquella niñita que alguna vez fue en el campamentos, antes de que todo el lio con Beth y el idiota de Puck sucediera, cada vez que sonreía hacia que mi corazón se acelerara, de nuevo era algo que me asustaba, pero en esta ocasión no era un miedo relacionado con mi sexualidad, sino un miedo de que existiera la posibilidad de que dejara de ver a Quinn como una amiga.

Una tarde mis padres nos llevaron a Quinn y a mí a un picnic en el parque, pasamos casi toda la tarde hablando con ellos y discutiendo de cosas sin sentido, cuando la oscuridad llego mis padres empezaron a recoger las cosas mientras que Quinn y yo nos alejábamos un poco para caminar, estaba haciendo frio así que teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas y nos manteníamos cerca la una de la otra.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que llegaría un día donde pudiéramos estas así?-me dijo ella mientras caminábamos sin un rumbo fijo

-¿así como?-le pregunte con bastante curiosidad, disfrutando de la sensación de su mano junto a la mía, su piel era tan suave como la de un bebé.

-tan cercanas, tan amigas-me sonrió y fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta que amaba verla sonreír-hay que admitirlo, Santana, si nuestra "amistad" empezó fue por cosa de Brittany y por qué aún nos considerábamos competencia, ten a tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos aún más.

-sí, bueno me alegra que las cosas se dieran como tenían que darse, porque eso nos llevó a como estamos ahora

-las cosas pasan por un motivo, ¿no?

-así es-de un momento a otro estábamos más cerca de lo normal para las amigas, Quinn se apartó un poco y giro su cara para que no la viera-y no podría estar más feliz por eso.

Las cosas se mantuvieron de la misma forma durante la mayoría de las vacaciones, si Quinn no estaba en mi casa yo estaba en la de ella, a mi madre, por alguna razón le fascinaba la idea de que pasara mi tiempo junto a Quinn, no estaba segura del porqué, pero el encanto Fabray había funcionado en mi mamá. Todo iba bien hasta que una vez más, como un Deja vu de unos años atrás, un hombre tuvo que aparecer, la única diferencia es que esta vez Quinn no le presto mucha atención, pero él seguía insistiendo, tal vez ella aprendió de sus errores o reconocía la situación, por eso lo rechazaba cada vez que él se le insinuaba, el chico era un tal Sam Evans, un chico nuevo en Lima que no sabía nada por lo que había pasado Quinn, tenía una boca enorme y en lo personal me parecía un tonto insistente, Quinn lo rechazaba de la manera más educada del mundo, pero siempre que nos lo encontrábamos no podía evitar tratarlo mal, tal vez en más de una ocasión se me salía el término "Boca de Trucha" o "Rubio Bocón" y siempre me ganaba una mirada asesina por parte de Quinn, si bien puede que ella no estuviera interesada románticamente en Sam, si mostraba simpatía hacia él como amigo, pero el solo hecho de saber que él deseaba algo más con Quinn que una simple amistad, hacía que mis celos salieran de la peor manera.

-no deberías tratar tan mal a Sam, es un buen chico-comento Quinn una tarde en la que estábamos viendo películas en su habitación.

-no puedo evitarlo, me molesta su presencia-me acomode un poco mejor en la cama de Quinn para poder ver la película y estar más cerca de ella

-debe haber algún motivo para que te moleste tanto, ¿Qué te hizo?, que yo sepa le da miedo hablar contigo

-no es que me haya hecho algo a mi…al menos no directamente

-¡ah!, ¿no?, ¿entonces?-ella coloco su cabeza en mi hombro, sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas.

-bueno es que te estoy protegiendo de él, no quiero que te lastime

-¿Por qué me iba a lastimar?, Sam es un buen chico, además ya te lo he dicho, no estoy interesada en el como algo más que un amigo.

-¡pero es que no has visto cómo te mira!

-¿Cómo?, ¿de la misma manera en que tú lo haces?- sus palabras me tomaron desprevenida, por reflejo me levante de la cama y me quede mirándola fijamente

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, yo no te miro de ninguna manera-le dije a la defensiva

-Santana, puedo ser rubia pero no soy tonta y mucho menos ciega, me he dado cuenta de la manera en que me miras

-No te creas mucho Fabray- sentí como el enojo empezaba a notarse en mi voz

-no lo hago, pero no te enamores de mí, solo soy un caso perdido

-¡pfff!, ¿Quién dijo algo de estar enamorada?, no porque sea lesbiana quiere decir que te tenga ganas, no te creas tanto Fabray, no todo se trata de ti-no pude evitar actuar de una manera tan defensiva, ni siquiera le di una oportunidad de decir algo, al segundo ya estaba fuera de la casa de los Fabray, pero es que me resulto imposible evitar el enojo, fue una respuesta inmediata a mis miedos, no quería cometer el mismo error que cometí con Britt, tenía miedo de que las cosas no resultaran y que nuestra relación cambiara, no ahora que por fin estábamos bien, pero tampoco es como si hubiera hecho las cosas de la manera correcta, gritarle no fue la mejor opción, si no la que más me convenía.

Dejamos de hablarnos, las cosas iban para atrás una vez más y siempre era mi culpa, porque tenía miedo, no quería perder a Quinn pero mi actitud solo hacía que mi temor fuera más próximo a cumplirse, pero no quería empezar el último año de preparatoria sin hablarme con Quinn, no ahora que me había vuelto dependiente a su voz, a su risa, a sus ojos, a todo lo que es ella. Decidí dejar de actuar como una idiota y disculparme, cuando iba a salir de mi casa me encontré con Quinn apunto de tocar el timbre, pese a todo ella me sonrió.

-hey-le dije con timidez

-Hola Santana-me contesto ella-tenemos que hablar

-sí…-tenía que aclarar las cosas con Quinn y aunque me muriera de los nervios tenía que ser honesta.

Caminamos un rato como acostumbrábamos, hasta que llegamos al mismo parque en el que me senté a llorar y Quinn apareció a consolarme, desde ese día le he guardado un lugar especial en mi corazón a ese parque, nos sentamos en una de las bancas alejadas de la zona de juegos y nos quedamos en silencio.

-lo siento-dijimos al mismo tiempo, nos reímos por un rato y luego el silencio regreso.

-Quinn en verdad lamento la forma en que reacciones, no debí enojarme, solo estaba siendo una tonta, no quiero que dejemos de hablar y nuestra amistad termine-Quinn era la única persona en este mundo con la que me había disculpado en más de una ocasión.

-no, yo lo siento, no debí sacar conclusiones de esa forma, tenías razón no todo se trata de mí, solo estaba siendo egoísta.

-no exactamente-dije en voz baja, pero fue lo suficiente para que Quinn me escuchara y me mirara con curiosidad-porque si me gustas…aunque estoy bien con solo ser tu amiga.

Ella no me contesto, pero tampoco me rechazo, lo que más recuerdo de ese día fue la sonrisa que me dedico y el color de sus mejillas, estaba roja, totalmente roja y aunque estuviera destinada a ser la típica lesbiana que está enamorada de su amiga heterosexual, con solo el hecho de que siguiera a mi lado me bastaba.

Nuestro último año empezó, Britt regreso de su viaje y nuestro trio amistoso siguió, Britt seguía en las porristas y en el club Glee, mientras que Quinn y yo nos manteníamos en el ultimo, ninguna de las dos tenía interés por gobernar la escuela, solo queríamos disfrutar lo que nos quedaba de elle. Nos preparamos para las seccionales y las regionales, conseguí un solo para ambas competencias y me estaba preparando para las nacionales, me servía de distracción pues aun no tenía idea de lo que quería hacer cuando me graduara, a veces sentía envidia de Rachel o de Kurt que sabían perfectamente lo que querían hacer y tenían sus metas claras, incluso Quinn había enviado solicitudes para universidades como Yale o Harvard mientras yo seguía sin definirme. Mis padres se mostraron comprensivos y me ofrecieron su apoyo a cualquiera que fuera mi decisión, pero el problema era que no tenía una.

-no lo pienses tanto, no tienes por qué tomar una decisión en este momento, tienes toda una vida para decidirte aunque estoy segura que pronto sabrás a que te quieres dedicar, por ahora solo disfruta-fueron las sabias palabras de Quinn, recuerdo que me las dijo mientras observábamos una de las prácticas de las porristas.

-lo sé, pero aun así me gustaría saberlo ya, quiero tener un futuro al cual aspirar

-no planees las cosas, solo deja que sucedan, es lo mejor que puedes hacer

-en verdad me gustas Quinn-le solté rompiendo el silencio entre las dos, pero ya no temía decírselo, quería que supiera, que se diera cuenta lo mucho que ella significa para mí, que sin importar el que, ella se sentía amada, porque ella era mi todo y jamás volvería a cometer el error de hace unos años.

-¿ves?, solo deja que pasen

Las nacionales se acercaban y era nuestro último año para ganar, todos queríamos ganar y demostrarle a la escuela lo que el club Glee era capaz de hacer, pero toda la presión y los entrenamientos de la competencia se vieron reemplazados por la emoción del baile de promoción. Era una noche especial, todas las chicas llevaban vestidos elegantes que resaltaran su figura y las hiciera ver bonitas, aunque la mayoría ya lo eran, mientras los chicos se vestían elegantes para poder pasar la velada con las chicas de sus sueños, me había enterado que casi todos los miembros del club Glee tenían una pareja para el baile, menos Quin y yo, así que le insistí para que fuera el baile conmigo, como amigas obviamente, pero que fuera conmigo, me tomo casi toda una semana convencerla hasta que al fin acepto.

La noche del baile llego y me encontraba enfrente de la casa de los Fabray, armándome de valor para tocar el timbre y recoger a Quinn para irnos, cuando al fin lo hice, me abrió la puerta la señora Fabray, me saludo con una sonrisa y me dejo pasar a la sala para esperar a Quinn, después de lo que aún creo fue una media hora, Quinn al fin bajo, estaba hermosa, tenía un vestido de color azul celeste, largo y con pequeños detalles, tenía su cabello recogido, lo que permitía resaltar su hermoso rostro, en el momento en que la vi, me quede sin aliento, hasta la fecha no tengo dudas de que Quinn es y siempre será la mujer más hermosa del planeta. Llegamos a la fiesta y disfrutamos de todo lo que se ofrecía, me comporte de la manera más amigable posible aunque eso significara tener que contener mis celos ante todos los chicos que la invitaron a bailar, porque se suponía que era su amiga y no debía sentirme de esa manera, pero llegando al final de la velada pusieron música lenta, para mi sorpresa fue Quin la que me pidió que bailara con ella, al principio dude, pero después me deje llevar al recordar sus palabras, solo deje que las cosas pasaran. Éramos pocas personas las que quedábamos en la pista de baile, después de la coronación del rey y la reina, la mayoría de las parejas se retiraron, por eso nos sentíamos tan cómodas bailando, coloque mi frente sobre la de Quinn, bailábamos lentamente al ritmo de la música, todo el tiempo mantuve mis ojos cerrados por el temor de que al abrirlos descubriera que todo era un sueño, disfrutaba tener el cuerpo de Quinn junto al mío, pero después de un rato decidí abrirlos para verla fijamente a los ojos, a sus hermosos ojos.

-Apúrate y enamórate de mí-le susurre, lo único que recibí de respuesta fue el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Las nacionales al fin llegaron y se realizaron en Nueva York, desde el momento en que el avión aterrizo sentir una extraña conexión con el lugar, como si fuera el sitio al cual pertenecía, recorrimos la ciudad durante todo un día y lo único que logre fue confirmar que Nueva York era el lugar en el cual quería estar. Ganamos y aunque fuera al lado de un montón de perdedores para mí lo significo todo, en el instante en que el jurado nos anunció como los campeones nacionales ese logro se convirtió en el mayor de todos.

De la forma en que las cosas empiezan tienden a terminar, era el día de la graduación y de la misma manera en que Quinn, Britt y yo llegamos a la preparatoria como amigas, de la misma manera nos retirábamos, las res con nuestros respectivos diplomas y con las puertas abiertas para empezar un futuro.

Es aquí, donde después de recordar toda mi vida de preparatoria, me siento en la sala de club Glee, un lugar que se convirtió en mi segunda familia, un lugar donde pude aceptar quien era, un lugar donde entendí que para ser feliz no es necesario tener mucho. Miro mi diploma con incredulidad, me parece como si hubiera sido ayer el día en que empecé el primer año, pero es una realidad, me acabe de graduar de la preparatoria, ahora tenía que empezar un futuro en Nueva York, así es, al fin decidí hacer algo con mi vida o eso me gusta decir, por ahora es disfrutar mi estadía en la ciudad de mis sueños pero sé que me ayudara a averiguar a lo que me dedicaría.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Quinn entro en la sala, aun tenia puesta su toga de graduación-nos están esperando para celebrar.

-solo estoy pensando un poco

-¿sobre tu futuro?

-algo así…solo recordaba cosas, aun no puedo creer que nos tengamos que ir, esta sala, estos pasillos, todo el lugar nos vio crecer y presencio todas las locuras que vivimos.

-lo sé, yo tampoco lo creo aun, pero ver a todos con sus togas y al mirar mi diploma que certifica que me gradué de la preparatoria, me abre los ojos a la realidad y al futuro que nos espera.

-¡agghhh!, no es justo-eleve mi tono con desesperación

-¿de qué hablas?

-se acabó el año y nunca me diste una oportunidad, ahora te iras a Harvard a 345 kilómetros de Nueva York, más o menos unas tres horas y media si viajara en carro a toda velocidad y no logre que te enamoraras de mi teniéndote aquí cerca-era una verdad que me deprimía, cumplí con ser su amiga pero siempre mantuve la esperanza de ser algo más.

-¿eso?-soltó una risita-creo que debo confesar algo-Quinn tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y se acercó un poco-curiosamente, en el momento en que me entere que te irías a Nueva York, tome la decisión de ir Yale, no a Harvard, a tan solo 130 kilómetros de Nueva York, lo que sería una hora y media si viajara en carro a toda velocidad-se alejó nuevamente y se dirigió a la salida-somos chicas inteligentes, nos la arreglaremos para que funcione, ahora vamos que nos esperan para celebrar-sin poder decir algo, se fue.

Me quede sentada un rato, analizando sus palabras, cuando las entendí me levante de inmediato y me fui detrás de ella.

Tal vez aun no sabía que quería hacer con mi vida, tal vez no logre mi meta de ser la mayor perra de toda la escuela y graduarme con grandeza, tal vez las cosas no fueron como las planee, pero como dijo Quinn, "no planees las cosas, solo deja que sucedan" y por como esta mi vida hasta la fecha, soy feliz y soy feliz por que Quinn está en ella.

**Fin**

* * *

**Hola a todos, por aquí les dejo un One Shot que se me ocurrió mientras estaba en la casa de mi abuelita, lo se, algo raro, pero la inspiración llega cuando tiene que llegar. Lamento que los haga leer alrededor de 7000 palabras sin sentido pero a la vez agradezco que lo hagan, todos los errores son míos, los personajes no me pertenecen y acepto cualquier opinión. **

**PD: para los que esperan un capitulo de "La realidad de un Sueño", lo subiré pronto...creo, es que tengo unas ideas para la Quinntana Week, pero no estoy segura de participar.**


End file.
